The present invention relates to a decision making method for deciding an action. More particularly, it relates to autonomous control for motion of an object (vehicle) such as a robot, an automobile, a space craft, or others. It also relates to decision of an action to be conducted from analysis and analytical results of information obtained from a public opinion survey and others. Furthermore, it relates to support of decision making of an action of a human.